Blackout!
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When the town goes into a full blackout mode it's up to Gideon to fix the mess he created. Meanwhile Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are trying to figure how to survive the darkness with out any problems...which we all know that will never go well...Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Blackout! - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter one of a new Gravity Falls fanfic. This is only a two-shot so you knew only because I planned it to be. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day. Also I would like to thank Exotos135 for reading the first chapter over and telling me weather it was good or not. So thank you a lot!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Now make sure that the kids are in bed by eleven, we have work to do tomorrow." Stan said as he grabbed his coat. "And don't let don't let any of the two go into the woods." Stan added as he grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

"Alright I got it, don't let them leave the house." Wendy said with a smile as she patted Stan back. "Now have fun with Lazy Susan, you two will be cute together." Wendy added with a laugh to herself.

"Thanks for watching them Wendy, now if anything happens there's numbers on the fridge." Stan said as Wendy nodded.

"No problem now have fun on your first date since like a while!" Wendy called as Stan left the shack.

As soon as Stan left the driveway Wendy closed the door and locked it, better safe than sorry. Stan had called her in a panic for a last minute babysitting job for Dipper and Mabel. Now Wendy of course had no problem watching over the twins since she saw them like family. Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the living room watching another episode of Duck-Detective and were talking to one another. Soos was with them and was playing a round of cards with Waddles. Wendy still never figured out why they even played cards with the pig, pigs can't play cards.

The night was going on like any other normal night in Gravity Falls. People were minding their own business throughout the town and strangely there was not weird paranormal stuff going on. However the Pines twins weren't really complaining since they were able to have a normal night without anything going wrong. Or at least so they think. Then again nothing was even normal in Gravity Falls, something weird always ends up happening. But for the moment the friends and family that were in The Mystery Shack were just chilling and having a good time. It was like they never wanted the night to end.

"Do you think we could play a round of cards?" Mabel asked as she looked at Wendy and Dipper.

"I don't see why not." Dipper said as they all walked over to the table next to the living room.

"What do you guys want to play?" Wendy asked as they sat down and she began to shuffle the cards.

"Oh how about poker!" Dipper exclaimed as Wendy gave him a look.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing poker?" Wendy asked as Dipper shook his head.

"No Stan taught us and we don't use real money, we use the poker chips." Dipper explained with an innocent smile.

"Alright then let's play!" Wendy said as she dealt the cards to everyone, even Waddles.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of Gravity Falls a young nine year old boy by the name of Gideon Gleeful was sitting in his room. He was thinking of new ways to get revenge on the Pines family ever since the whole dating Mabel problem. Gideon however was having trouble trying to come up with a way to make a plan. As he sat at his desk with book two Gideon continued to flip through the book and look at each page. The more he looked at the pages, the more he became angry. He only began more angry because he couldn't think of anything and he wanted more the to get revenge. But something inside him told him that revenge wasn't going to be ways, his thoughts were pulled by the sound of a door opening.

"Son, dinner's almost ready." Mr. Gleeful said in a nervous voice. "Also a package came for you." He added.

"Awesome my super-duper ray gun!" Gideon exclaimed as he jumped off his desk seat.

"Why did you order one anyway?" Mr. Gleeful asked as he and his son walked down the steps.

"Because I'm gonna use it to vaporize Dipper Pines...he, he." Gideon said in a innocent voice.

"What did I tell you about your enemies?" Mr. Gleeful asked with a frown.

"Not to hurt them." Gideon sighed as his father nodded.

The two made it into the living room where a giant package was indeed waiting for Gideon. As soon as they made it into the room, Gideon ran towards the package. He then pulled out a small screw drive and began to cut into the wooden box and watched as the box fell apart. Inside was a giant purple and blue laser, Gideon only smiled as he looked at it. The laser was almost as big as the living room, and almost as wide as the room as well. He smiled even more and went around the laser in a circle to look at the laser and began to do his evil happy dance as he grabbed a black cord that was connected to the machine. He moved back around and went over to the other side of the living room.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Gleeful asked as he watched his son.

"Plugging it in, the only problem though is it will take a lot of power." Gideon said as he plugged it in.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mr. Gleeful said as Gideon plugged the cord in and a shock wave happened, and all the lights went out in the house.

"Well...I hope that didn't happen to the rest of the town." Gideon said with an innocent smile, his father looked at him.

XXX

Back in The Mystery Shack before Gideon had plugged in the laser Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Waddles were all playing poker. They were half-way through round two and Mabel was somehow in the lead, and she didn't even know what they were playing. But they still had fun though, each time a round was over Wendy would deal another set of cards. However the game seemed to go on forever since Mabel had trouble at some points in the game, but none of them were complaining. It was around nine o' clock when they were almost finished, Dipper was about to win the last round before all the lights went out and everyone a while no one said or did anything. They all continued to sit at the table after the lights went out only because they weren't sure how it happened. About ten minutes Wendy decided to break the silence.

"No one panic!" Wendy exclaimed as the darkness was all she could see.

"How can I panic when I'm holding your hand?" Dipper asked in a happy voice as Wendy began to stand up.

"Um...actually I think that's my hand." Soos said as Wendy and Mabel began to laugh.

"Ewww...gross...no offence!" Dipper exclaimed as he pulled his hand away from Soos's.

"None taken." Soos said as Wendy and Mabel still laughed as loud as they could.

"Guys stop being all lovey dovey with one another, what do we do?" Mabel asked as she began to try and find her cards.

"Um...Wendy and Soos look for a flashlight, and Mabel and I will try and find the generator." Dipper said as they agreed.

"Alight just...don't try to hurt yourself in the dark I'm responsible." Wendy said as she found Soos and the two walked out.

Dipper and Mabel began to feel around the room trying to figure out where they were going. From a distance Dipper could hear Wendy and Soos talking about where a flashlight could possibly be. However his mind was pulled back when he fell face first onto a soft carpet, they were in the living room and Mabel had seemed to walk on without him. However Dipper stood back on his feet and began to search for Mabel in the darkness. For some reason it was a lot harder to see when there was no light and yet for some other reason Dipper didn't mind the dark at all. Normally most people would think he would be afraid of the dark after all the things he's seen in Gravity Falls, but these things he always saw helped him get over all his fears. About ten minutes later he had found Mabel and they began to walk towards where Stan kept the generator.

XXX

Back in the Gleeful household Gideon was mad that the laser had caused a blackout only because now he couldn't even use it. The whole laser thing was kind of pointless if you thought about it. However by the looks of the outside world, every light in the city was turned off and Gideon knew his laser had caused a blackout. For some reason Gideon tried to unplug his laser and even the plug didn't do anything to bring the lights back on. There was only one thing that could have made the lights not come back on and that was if the power plant outside of Gravity Falls didn't turn back on. Gideon knew he needed to get to the power plant before the town had figured out that he was the one who caused the whole darkness incident. However something told him this was going to be harder to do since there was no light and the power plant was far away from his place.

"Dang I need to get to the power plant and turn the lights back on." Gideon said to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Are you alright Gideon, I can't find you!" Mr. Gleeful said as he tried to feel around the darkness.

"Dad do you think you can drive me to the power plant outside of town?" Gideon asked as he slammed into a wall.

"Sorry no there's no power." Mr. Gleeful said with a look towards his son. "You're on your own." He added with a smirk.

"Fine I'm walking to the power plant, and I'm taking a flashlight!" Gideon exclaimed as he started for the door.

"But you lost the only flashlight we had at The Mystery Shack, remember?" Mr. Gleeful asked silence came over them.

"Dang it, that's right and it was that magic growth and shrink one, curse the Pines family!" Gideon exclaimed with a frown.

"You know you could always ask them for help." Mr. Gleeful said as more silence came over them.

"I'm just gonna go on my own I'll use mom's cellphone as my light!" Gideon said as he grabbed her phone and slammed the door.

This night was going to be a long night and Gideon knew it. However he had no problem going to the power plant he just didn't really want to go by himself. Ever since he learned about the town's paranormal secret he will admit he had been afraid of the dark for a while now. But even he knew no one would want to go with him, not even the Pines twins. However he will admit that he was wondering how the Pines were taking the blackout. Something told him that it was just another new adventure for The Mystery Twins and that they were enjoying it. There was doubt that he was right, he never even really like them, well he never really like Dipper more than Mabel. Walking through the darkness with the phone light was a lot longer then he thought it was and it was starting to really bug him. He just hoped he's get to the power plant soon...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the first chapter of this two-shot. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Blackout! - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter two of the two shot. Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. As normal I own nothing from Gravty Falls it all belong to alex Hirsch. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Wendy's POV**

"Hey here's a flashlight!" I exclaimed as I picked it up and turned it on, only for it to flash off. "Ugh dumb batteries!" I said.

"Maybe there's some in the pantry!" Soos said as he turned to find the pantry.

"Soos remember be careful, it's too dark to see and we could get hurt." I said as I placed the flashlight into my pocket.

"No problem." Soos said as he continued to walk. "OW!" Soos cried as he tripped and fell.

"What happened!?" I questioned with worry as I felt my way towards the area his voice came from.

"I tripped, who puts a rug right in front of a step?" Soos asked as he stood up and continued to walk.

"Normal people..." I muttered to myself. "You go find batteries and I'm gonna go check on Dip and Mabel." I said.

"Okay!" Soos exclaimed as he left the room.

I shook my head, this was going to be a really long night. However I knew the night was going to fun and interesting with this family around. Feeling my way through the darkness I continued to walk towards the steps. Instantly the sound of distance voices came and I knew it was Dipper and Mabel, they were the only other two in the house. But I couldn't help but notice that there weren't just two voices, there were four. I began to worry I didn't know who the other two were and instantly began to think that someone had broken in. But if someone had broken in, wouldn't Dipper and Mabel have screamed for help, or run for their lives? All I knew was that I needed to get up to the twins and figure out what was going on.

**Dipper's POV**

Looking for the generator was harder than either me or Mabel thought it was. I knew the darkness was gonna make things hard, but I didn't know it was gonna make them more hard. Okay maybe that didn't make any sense but you know what I'm talking about. Anyway just when Mabel and I find the generator upstairs on the other side of the attic that wasn't our room, it was still really hard to see where the on switch was. However we were distracted for a moment when we heard voices. At first Mabel screamed and then jumped and landed somewhere, and I only knew that because I heard a thud. So I stood silent and waited to see if what was making the noise would come up, and it decided to finally break the silence.

"Hello guys!" A deep manly voice said Dipper looked around.

"Mabel is that you, did something happen to your voice?" I asked as I began to back away in fright.

"No it's me Grenda!" Grenda exclaimed as she laid a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I began to try and catch my breath, I could hear Mabel laughing. "Mabel?" I asked.

"Sorry Grenda and Candy are staying the night." Mabel said as I groaned. "Stan said they could." Mabel added with a laugh.

"What's going on up here!?" Wendy's voice sounded from the steps as she made it up. "Who's all here?" Wendy asked.

"Well there's Grenda, apparently Candy, Mabel, Soos, you and me." I said as Wendy groaned I could feel her roll her eyes.

"Do you guys think the power will ever come back on?" Candy asked as a cell phone ring was heard, Wendy picked it up.

"Hello?" Wendy said into her phone as it gave off a light. "Robbie...no...I can't...I'm babysitting." Wendy explained.

"Why do we even need babysitters!?" I exclaimed with annoyance. "Not that I'm complaining." I said with a smile.

"No...I already said I can't and I..." Wendy began as she tripped and her phone flew out of her hands. "MY PHONE!" She said.

"And now it's in the paper shredder." Mabel said with a laugh as she groaned.

"Wait how is that working, if the power is out?" Grenda asked as we all looked at where her voice was.

"Oh it's automatic...Stan found it at a sell once saying he got tired of having to plug one in." I explained with an eye roll.

"Grrr...my phone!" Wendy exclaimed as we all laughed.

After we laughed everything went silent. I listened as everyone began to figure out how to get the power back on but no one knew how. Mabel began to talk to Grenda and Candy and I could only roll my eyes. Figures the day that a blackout happens Mabel has to have a friends over. I mean I don't mind Grenda or Candy I've grown to like them but still she's been hanging out a lot with them recently and sometimes I feel like a fourth wall. However that didn't matter at the moment, I had to get back over to the generator. And of course since I was pulled away I lost it once again...this was going to be a long night.

**Gideon's POV**

The night was long and I knew I needed to get to the power plant as fast as I could. Who knew what kind of trouble so far happened due to the power plant. Hopefully something bad happened to the Pines family...I never thought that. Anyway with the little light I had from my mother's cell phone I could sort of see the road that was a head of me. Good thing there wasn't any paranormal creatures around at the moment, but I would have no problem anyway. With book number two with me, I could survive anything. However the power plant was still far away and I jumped when I heard mom's phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I continued to walk and talk.

"Gideon...how far are you?" My father's voice asked as I rolled my eyes.

"As far as I am...now don't call me again!" I yelled as I slammed he cell phone shut and turned the light back on.

The path continued on through the forest and I knew I needed to go. Even if the forest did look creepy at night. Walking I began to hum to myself as I continued to light the path in front of me. However as soon as I reached the start of the forest path I stopped for a few minutes and decided if I should even continue my way on. But then I began to think about the possibilities of people finding out that it was me who caused the blackout. If they did even the Pines family would come for me. So I continued to walk and the path was a lot shorter than I thought. I guess time flies when you're not really paying attention.

The power plant was bigger than I thought it was going to be. It took up about two yards of land and the towers were tall. There seemed to be a lot of worker's trying to figure it out. I walked even closer to the power plant and saw a no trespassing sing tapped on the fence. I scoffed, like I would listen to what a dumb sing said. So I walked in and people instantly greeted me once they found out I was there of course. It paid being famous because they allowed me to walk around and try and help me, as soon as I put the phone light on a tower I noticed that there was a giant light switch. I walked over and turned it on. Before any of us knew it, the power all over town began to turn on. I guess it was that simple. Now no one would know.

"Really that's all it took?" A guy asked as I nodded and smiled. "Well thanks Gideon!" He yelled as I turned to walk.

"No problem!" I yelled as I started for home.

**Wendy's POV**

"GUYS THE POWER'S BACK ON!" I yelled as everyone covered their ears.

"OW!" Dipper yelled as I stopped shouting and laughed. "Wendy were right here no yelling!" Dipper exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sorry my bad." I said as Mabel and Dipper continued to laugh.

"So what now?" Mabel asked as we all looked around, I guess Grenda and Candy were really here.

"Um...wanna continued our game of cards?" Dipper asked as we all nodded.

"Sure deal Grenda and Candy in!" Mabel exclaimed as we all began to walk downstairs.

"Wait guys I have to call your uncle...let me see where's my phone?" I asked as everyone began to laugh, I looked at them.

"Um...Wendy you dropped your phone in the paper shredder...remember?" Dipper asked as I groaned.

"DANG IT!" I yelled as everyone began to laugh. "Sorry I didn't mean to go all street like." I said as they laughed even more.

"Well it's nine thirty...so let's play!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile, we all ran down to the living room...

* * *

**A/N - LOL...Well thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
